dont do drugs kids, plz
by someragingpacifist
Summary: this is the time when everyone goes to a bar or something, idk we didnt exactly estaablish that but they're all drunk off their asses and its real intense and this is pure crack


THE TIEM WHE4N THE HEATILAI CHARACDT3ERES WERE ALL AT A BAR AND STUFF

So because all of these homosexual fuckers are drunk, we're gonna type like we're drunk texting our mothers by accident.

So like

Murica was drinkin a shitload o bears

Nah wait

Beers

Im a lil unsober too

And he was being a self absorbed douchcanoe as usual.

So then lik,, England got all fed up wit hius bs so he was all lik

Yo, merica, whatr da hell iz oyur probb, b-baka? *blushies*

And al was all "nah friend I aint got no proobses at all u just a pisces of shit

And they drank moar beears and it waqs intense fight n makeout a lil bit l8r.

But, so, here was Canada right? But he wasntt shitfaced lik everbdy else.

Hwe was jus drinkin somemaple syriuop or Canadian juice or some shit.

So here he was starin at all his fellow nations lik,"Wat in the frick frack snickity snak is goin down son?" But Russia was like, half shitfaced, so he kinda knew what he jus said and was like ".O."

So like he jus sorta wuz lik eyyyyyyyyyyyyy canaaadia wanna do the do wit me

And Canada was lik ":V" and drooled and swooned n stuffs and russiaa wuz like "mkay" and canacda nearly died bc russias big ass yaoi hands wer gonna crush him and his dick tore him in half

N den

China was all standin in the corner lik omg, drerererer som gay sex happen in that courner ovr dere, son, aru~" and drinkded moarrre catnip tequillala n put druzgz in rusisa s vodaka

N getrmny wass like "yooooooooo beere is good now wth is even goin on here man like wow I just can't evenm"

But Japan knew watt h waz goin down in his drunk state so he all lik, "No, Germany-sama-sempai-san-chan-kun, Canada is actually being murdered by Russian yaoi hands and dick so lik, we g2g."

But gremny was lik "na, man, he fine, he liky da yaoiz, iz all good man, speakin a wichj whwere my uke at?"

And Italy popped the fuck outta nowhere lik"OMG my buff seme ha s called me I so hard and ready-swoon-"

And germany was all " :U" and "U" n he fucked the shit out of that italianas guy thing and it was intrensee

N den france was all like winnnnnneeeee and not too unsober but stil a lil and then he was walkin arou7nd with his dick out, so like he wasn't that drunk bc he may have done that anyways to show off to iggy even if he was sover

Now lets get the fuck on to engwsnd.

Dis guy is supr shitfaced nw. He bitchin' and whinen aboot the rev war and America all lik, "LOL dude it was lik, 300000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 yrs ago, gt ovr it, man gawd."

Den eggy got mad and was lik, fu man y u all mean 2 me I gonna show yall dat I am da godamn king o all yall.

SO DEN, HE LIKE TRIED TO JUMP ONTO THE TABLE ALRIGHT, most liky to show of fsome bs moves, hell, idk, BUT HE THEN SLIPPED AND FELLL BUT THEN HIS MOTHERFIN EYEYBROS FLEW OFF AND LANDED ON SOME POOR ASS DOOD AND ENGLAD WAS LIK

I'M FREE~~~~~~~~~~~~!11!111111111!

N NAO pruiisa is like sooo butthurt rn and he like "noo imam die" n disappaeeared 5 ever bc he no longer a nashion n he wuz 2 drunk aneeway

Yooo so like then Switzerland was so FUCKING shitfaced and he was laying in the fetal position on teh grownde n his sister wauz sopmehwo there and was supr scrreda amnd it was so cray she was like

Fuck it im out ur a bad bro

But then it tunred out SHE WAS THE POOR ASS DOOD AND THE EYEBROWS WEAS ON HER AN SHE WAS LIKE FUUUUUUUUCK'

N swissguy was like nah don't use profanity u lil shit im ur mother

And liecht was all nah stfu u my bro and u a bad fucker n den swissmannn baw,led a lot and then the chic was like gone now bc shes sick of ur bs

So now she fin enggland and was all like, where da hell do dis happen, I cryin, I wnt ur ugly ass eyebros off my mother effin' fase lik wth howwwwwwwwwwwwwww

And igg's lik, I aint getting dem off, jus kepp them thererererr until they tun into butterflies

And then, -le gasp!- suddenly thwe etyebros wrere lik vibratin o som shit and they just popped OFF THE GURL'S FACE AND AND FLEWW AWAY TO REST ONTO EGGLANDD'S FACE IN THERIR MAGESTIC BRTTERBUTT FORM ON THEIR RIGHTFUL PLACE

Oh ye, there wads lik gey sx and murder, we should go bak to dat yoiz.

So then Russia was sobbing uncontrollably and ppl wiz lik wow how is that even possible so big wow n his hands n such

And cancada was nearly saweded in half n his poor tiny ass skeleton was crudshede by hteh yaoi hatsnds but he was still moaning bc his prostate wuz pulled out of his body and was bouncing around like "yup imma bounce roiubd and aboot bc im a dismemeberd prostate and im rubbing against things so ur still like uhhh moannnnn" and they was all like how the fuck is this happening lik the prostdgedas was tallkimindg and Russia was like I guess this is ana ccomplishmnet .

So Japan was yellin at Gemman to get his gey ass ovr to help cana-whositz but he havin the fickil fracle wit Italy so hungry was tankin pic because u knowthere a murder but y not tak a porn vid to post on porn hub, u know no rush.

So after they came and all that jizz(lol pun) grmanyy was lik kk kiku wth goin on now?

And Italy was sad because his ass was butt huret but he was still on for roungd 2345678Asthjk but obvi the uke get no sey in sex so lik whtever.

N dirk striddddrer wuz threr to n they wuz like nah this aint crossreever so therry shot thoii,m the fuck to daethh n he was like ":O" n then he was like "mm whatcha saaaayyyy" n then "x.x"

So merica was flippen his shit cus like he shot a dood that he knewed for fucken once because himmstuck is the only fandonm that aint completely perverteded by dood in their 30's9lol mref) so lik there was that. But his shades were kool so he took does and put them on lik "aw hell yesss right trianglesssss"

And eggland (who was still pissded at his butterbrows nows) was all "wt h man u don't jus tak a dead kid's glasses lik wth is wrong wit chu, HE FOREM UR OWN GODDAM FANDOMDAHFG JFC."

N then the angry fans stertersd a riot n bluw up the placeee bc why tf would u do his man like gimme those right triangles u don't deserve them

N so everyone wuz dead bc behmbs

The end


End file.
